This invention relates to providing portable measuring systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for documenting the height of one or more children during their growth and development.
It is common for a parent or grandparent to document the growth of a child for medical and health reasons as well as for general curiosity. Typically, marks corresponding to the height of the child are made on wall or door frame. Unfortunately, these marks are often lost when the family moves from a home or repaints the marked substrate. Furthermore, a family member who does not live close to the child may wish to have a means for documenting the child's height that may be retained between visits. A transportable device for documenting a child's growth would be of beneficial use to many.